This invention relates generally to printing mechanisms. More particularly, it relates to an ink jet printer having a control system which maintains the temperature of the ink therein at a preselected temperature.
In an ink jet printer, the viscosity of the ink just prior to dispersement from the printing head must be accurately controlled in order to maintain proper droplet formation. It has heretofore been suggested to provide means for controlling the proper amount of a dilutent, such as water, to be added to the ink in order to maintan proper viscosity. We have discovered that the viscosity of the ink can be even more accurately controlled by maintaining the ink at a preselected temperature prior to dispersement onto the printing medium. The referenced patent application Ser. No. 577,667 discloses and claims an ink jet printer of which this invention is an improvement thereon. By controlling the viscosity of the ink via the apparatus and electrical circuitry as set forth in this invention, an even finer resolution of the characters provided by such an ink jet printer can be obtained.